Naruto Close Call
by Chillman22
Summary: I just hope everyone enjoys this short-story, it's an NaruHina short-story. Also I tried separating some spaces again but for some reason it won't allow me to do it, so sorry for the inconvenience. Also I add my DeviantART, look on my profile for it, cos it won't show the full address
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Close Call.

One day when Naruto and Sakura were on their way to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, they heard a voice from behind. It was Konohamaru he walked up to Naruto and started asking "Naruto nii-chan, why is it that you don't know how Hinata feels about you?" Sakura suddenly looked alittle surprised but tried not to make a big deal about it, both Konohamaru and Sakura watch Naruto waiting for an answer. Naruto just looked at konohamaru and said "What do you mean?" with his hand behind his head scratching in puzzlement. Both Sakura and Konohamaru sighed with disappointment. Sakura thought to herself "I don't believe this baka!" Konohamaru then thought to himself "Is he really so dense, that's it I've got to tell him." Just before Konohamaru started to talk, Sakura looked up and saw Hinata walking towards them with her team. Sakura quickly started to think to herself "Oh no, Hinata's coming, if she finds out that Konohamaru is about to tell Naruto that she likes that baka, she would be so upset that she didn't tell him herself, I got to do something!" Meanwhile, Konohamaru said "Naruto nii-chan, don't you see, she li..." But before Konohamaru could finish his sentance, "WHAM!" Sakura sent Konohamaru flying into a store at the other end of the market. While Naruto was thinking deeply about what Konohamaru said and didn't realise what happend, he looked up and saw that Konohamaru was gone, he looked around and said "Huh!? Where did Konohamaru go!?" All the while Sakura swept her brow and sighed with accomplishment before Naruto noticed, then Naruto looked at Sakura and asked "Hey Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked with a shock and qwickly replied "Yes!?" While Naruto looked at her with a puzzled look on his face and said "Did you have any idea what Konohamaru was about to say?" With a worried look, Sakura stutted "I-I-I don't k-k-know, m-maybe he was just making um, a fool of you or something!" after saying that Sakura gave alittle uncomfortable chuckle. Naruto thought for a moment and shrugged it off and said "Yeah, I guess you're right, he's always trying to get me into a sexy-jutsu contest with him" with that they carried on walking. But suddenly Sakura stopped and started thinking "Just how many contests did Naruto get in to with Konohamaru?" Then she tried doing the math at how meny times but she didn't know, it was just the thought of how many times Naruto and Konohamaru did the contest, it started to make Sakura's blood boil. Then Naruto looked around and said "what's wrong, Sakura-chan?" then he noticed how angery she was at him, he cowardly and carefully waked towards Sakura as though he was to afraid to ask and asked timidly "D-d-did I do s-s-something w-wrong Sakura-chan?" As Sakura clenched her fists and said angerly towards Naruto "Always trying to make you get in to a SEXY-JUTSU CONTEST WITH HIM!" "SMACK! WHAM! BOOM!" Sakura left Naruto on the floor in a complete mess, as he lied there with pain, Hinata and her team saw him laying there, Hinata went over to him and asked timiedly "N-N-Naruto-kun, A-Are you ok?" Naruto looked up as Hinata gave him a hand to pull himself up with. While he reached for it he said to her "yeah, I'm alright, I may have upsetted Sakura-chan, heh heh!" as he got up with Hinata's hand he simply said to her "But don't worry, I'll appolgize the next time I see her, hopefully by then she'd simmer down" Hinata then said with both hands to her chest "oh Naruto-kun, you are always up to something" and gave a little titter, Naruto then looked and said "Yeah, I guess you're right about that" and started to laugh with Hinata, as they were laughing Naruto paused for a second and started wondering what Konohamaru said "why is it that you don't know how Hinata feels about you" as that thought played in his head he looked at Hinata and started thinking to himself "How does Hinata feel about me?" Soon he started hearing a voice "...""...-kun""naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, are you alright?" With a shock he was startled "Huh!?" Hinata was in front of him with a conserned look on her faced and asked "are you alright, Naruto-kun, it looked like you were thinking about something?" Naruto with a sudden look said "huh! Oh yeah! I'm ok, I was just thinking about um er..." as he was trying to think of something on the spot "how to appoligies to Sakura-chan, after what happened thats all!" Then Naruto said to Hinata "Well, I better get going after Sakura-chan if I want to say sorry to her" Hinata looked up and said "oh..um...ok" with a sad voice, as Naruto turned to run after Sakura, he looks back at Hinata and shouted to her "I'll see you later then!" Hinata looks at the back of Naruto thinking to herself "Someday, I'll have the corage to tell him my feelings, someday".

THE END?

Naruto and its characters Masashi Kishimoto 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Close Call Chapter 2

One day while Naruto was in the training field using his shadow-clone jutsu for his training regime, how ever he didn't notice that someone entered the training field, someone with brown hair, brown eyes with an average look. Once Naruto was finished with his training he sat under a tree breathing heavy. When the man saw he was finished he went over and said "You're Naruto aren't you, the boy who saved the village from The six paths of Pain, right?" Naruto looked up and saw the man "Yeah, is their something you need?" he asked the man trying not to sound rude. The man stood in front of Naruto and simply said "No, nothing, just want to say thank you for saving everyones lives, I mean thanks to you everyone gets to live." as the man compliment Naruto he started to feel embarassed and scratched his head and said sheepishly "Ah Geez, would you stop that." As Naruto chuckled a little to it the man asks "Say will it be alright if I sat here?" The man gestured to the part of the tree next to Naruto. Naruto simply replise to the man "Sure go ahead." As man goes to sit down he says to Naruto "Thanks." For a while they both sat under the tree enjoying the scenery. Until the man starts to ask Naruto, who was drinking from his water container "Have you got yourself a girlfriend?" As the man said that Naruto spurted his drink and coughed "W-what are you talking about?" As Naruto looks at the man in a unsecured way. The man then realised how that sounded quickly says with a surprised look of shook "No no no, thats not what I meant, I've got a girlfriend, who's my fiancee." As the man said that Naruto looks at him and says "Really, but you look like the same age as me, how come you're marrying at young age." As Naruto said that the man tells him "We're only engaged, we're not getting married just yet, but to be honest, it's because we want to, I mean when you're with somebody who you enjoy being with and they in return, even if you're like 16 to 19 and you want to stay with them forever then, if you both want to, then you pop the question." As Naruto sits next to the man hanging on every word he said, the man asks "Well, is their a girl in your life that you want to be with?" When the man asked, Naruto suddenly realised what the man asked and Naruto replies to him sadly "Um, yeah, there is, but she's in love with someone else." The man looks at Naruto and asks "Who is she, this girl who you care about?" Naruto sat their with a sigh he explains who she is and tells him what's happening.

After Naruto finished his explanation the man sat next to him, taking everything in and thinking about what Naruto said. When he was done thinking he said to Naruto "Maybe she's not the one." As the man said that, Naruto looked at him and said "What?" The man continued and said "I think you and Sakura are better off to just stay friends." As Naruto listened to every word he continued to listen, not wanting to interupt the man. The man then said "What about that shy black-haired Hyuga girl, you know the one you sometimes hang out with?" Naruto looked at the man and said "You mean Hinata right? What are you saying, me and Hinata are just friends and comrades?" The man looked at Naruto in disappointment and sighed as he said "Tell me what is she like when she's around?" Naruto then explained how Hinata was. As he finished explaining, the man then asked "Tell me, does she faint and fidgets around anybody or just you?" As the man asked Naruto starts thinking 'What if he's right, I mean Hinata always seems to figets and faints whenever they're together, but why, why does she do that?' as Naruto sat there thinking the man then interupts Naruto's train of thoungt by saying "You really should think about your feeling for her. What you need to do is think about her really hard and tell me how you feel towards her." Naruto stood up and started walking about a bit and stopped pacing and looked up towards the sky and as he looked up a fading image of Hinata smiling at him made him realise his feels for her. Before Naruto could say anything to the man, the man stopped him and said "Go to her and tell her how you feel towards her and don't lose those feelings, keep them with you as you tell her, ok." Naruto stood as still as a statue not moving an inch, when suddenly the man slapped him on his back. Naruto nearly fell forwards and still felt where the man hit, as he looked at the man, the man shouted "What are you waiting for go to her and tell her, you idiot." As he smiled at Naruto with the same smile Naruto has when he's trying to give others motivation. As he looked he jumped back to life and quickly said "Yeah, thanks for that, see ya." As he turns and runs towards the village.

As the man saw that Naruto was gone a voice came out of nowhere "Well I guess me being here was a waste of time." The man stood up and leaned against the tree and simply said "What are you talking about, you were here in case Naruto got out of hand with the news." As he said that he looked up and finished his sentance "Captian Yamamoto." He then came out of the tree and jumped down in front of the man and said "Well, I guess that's that isn't, sanpai." A sudden poof of smoke appeared right where the man was and in his place stood Kakashi Hatake and said "Pretty much, now it's all up to them two, the things a sensei has to do to help out his students." Captain Yamamoto walked next to him and asked "Tell me though senpai, why did you help them out?" As he aked Kakashi simply put his hand in his pouch and pulled out his green make-out paradise book and started reading and said "Because Hinata always wanted to be with Naruto, but he was so dense at thinking someone could love him for who he is and not what he became after he saved Konoha from Pain and it was becoming a pain to see him being blind." As he said that Captain Yamamoto and Kakashi started walking towards the village Captain Yamamoto said "My what a caring sensei you are." Kakashi just continued to read his book and then Captain Yamamoto wispered under his breath trying not to let Kakashi hear "I wished you were a bit concerned about my love life." Kakashi slyle looked towards Captain Yamamoto and said "Did you say something?" Captain Yamamoto quickle said "No, nothing at all." As he said that he looked away trying not to look Kakashi in the eyes. As Kakashi was stairing at him in a teasing him. But disided to let it go and said "Oh well, lets get back to the village."

"W-w-what, Hinata! Don't just faint when I finished telling you!"

End Naruto and its characters Masashi Kishimoto 


End file.
